Pokemon Adventures: Ivory Saga
by Yonkonkaroo Amora
Summary: I'll post a few Chapters of this hear and let you know when I stop updating it. PokeSpe O.C Ivory, who has been deprived of interaction with Pokemon accidentally befriends Prof. Oaks' Charmender and somehow ends up in Hoenn.


Yon begins her journey the September after the Yellow chapter, so this is the year between the Yellow and GSC arcs

...

Yon was an unpopular girl with her peers. She was 11 years old and in middle-school. Her hair was the color of timber, her eyes the color of willow leaves and her skin Ivory colored. People tended to avoid her and so she wished for something outside of Pallid town, a town so close to Pallet town that the children went to school there.

Pallid town was a plain and boring town, just as its name stated. All houses where white and there was nothing to do in the town. There was no mall, no arcade, not even a public swimming pool.

So Yonkaro, as her birth-name was, dreaded coming home everyday. She dreaded everyone around her playing and training their Pokemon when she didn't have the strength or the courage to catch her own. Till one day…

...

Yon watched out the window as the pine trees passed by and were reflected into her green eyes. She sat with no one on the bus. She preferred being alone. Yon must have been hypnotized by the forests that passed by, because she fell asleep and when she had awoken, she had also missed her stop and the bus was already back in Pallet town.

Yon walked off the bus and sighed. Now she had to call her parents, but she couldn't because they were both working. She sighed once more as she headed towards the woods to try to get home.

Suddenly, though, Yonkaro felt an unexpected feeling of déjà vu. She remembered playing with two boys in this town when she was young. Yon wanted to see them again, so she began walking toward a large white building. She thought that they, once being her friends, would let her use their telephone once they got reacquainted.

The door was slightly ajar, and so Yon, still believing whoever lived here was home, decided to go take a peek inside. It was dark, but she was careful not to make any noise. She accidentally bumped into a table with three Pokeballs on it and one of the Pokeballs fell off and made a "chuu" sound. Yon covered her ears, closed her eyes and prayed that no one had heard.

When she opened her eyes, a little orange Pokemon was standing in front of her. It made a little growling noise before running out the same open door that Yon had come through.

Yon stood there astonished and in a panic, she chased after the little orange Pokemon and somehow ended up in the woods outside Pallet town. While running, Yon remembered the Pokemon was called a Charmander. Charmanders where fire types, Yon concluded, and fire types could be dangerous. This only added to her panic though as she imagined all of the terrible situations the little Pokemon could get into.

It felt like she'd been running forever and Yon was starting to feel her own weakness. Her fatigue caused her to become dizzy and her dizziness caused her to trip and fall. She must have sat there for hours before she saw a flicker of light against the darkness of night that had fallen hours before. She thought this was salvation, and waited calmly against a large tree.

Only seconds later, came the Charmander she'd been looking for. Yon almost cried with joy but was careful not to startle the Pokemon, though this small orange Pokemon didn't look scared at all. It waddled over to Yon very calmly, in fact!

"Hey, you were just scared weren't you?" Yon asked the little Pokemon as she gently grabbed around it's waist and put it on her lap. She looked at her belt and saw the orange lizard Pokemon's Pokeball attached to it, but ignored it.

She began petting the Pokemon comfortingly and said little Pokemon didn't struggle a bit. It seemed to be sleepy and let out a yawn as they both fell asleep.

...

When Yon awoke she realized that the warmth in her lap had disappeared. Startled she shot up and looked around for the Charmander she had found the night before. She soon saw the little orange flame Pokemon carrying a dead Rattata in its jaws.

Though disgusted, Yon gathered some firewood from around the area, and then she put some stones in a circle and put the firewood in the middle.

The Charmander, who had already begun eating its prey, looked interested in the makeshift fire pit, so Yon waved it over. When the Charmander arrived at her side, Yon grabbed its tail and lit the sticks and leaves she had collected.

The Charmander backed away, upset at the sudden touch, but sat by and watched Yon as she heated a bit of the Rattata meat. After it was done she offered some to the little Lizard Pokemon and it happily ate it up.

After the small meal was done, Yon returned the Charmander to it's Pokeball. Then she looked at the sun and traveled in that direction.

Yon had been traveling hours in the direction of the sun, which was now very high in the sky, signaling it was noon. Her stomach growled but she continued.

But as she continued walking she heard a familiar "chuuu" sound and saw the red light that signaled the opening of a Pokeball.

The little Charmander had opened its own Pokeball and as soon as it escaped, it looked up at Yon with it's big eyes and its stomach growled.

"Charr," it cried before running off into the woods with Yon following behind.

Yon and the little Charmander enjoyed another meal of Rattata as the sun began it's journey down into the sky.

"We've been walking for hours." Yon commented as she looked at the setting sun.

"Charr," the Charmander commented in return.

"You're pretty cute, you know that?" Yon answered back

The Charmander smiled back sweetly before walking over and returning itself to its Pokeball.

Yon got up and walked until night. Then she and the Charmander ate again and fell asleep.

...

Yon and the Charmander walked for days and days but finally though they arrived in a town, though one not familiar to her so she walked further into town to see if she could find out which town it was.

She looked at the sign at the entrance of the city. It said Vermillion City. Yon knew that Vermillion was quite a ways away from Pallid or Pallet or even Viridian City. She also knew that there was a ferry that sailed to Pallet every other day.

So she went to the dock and saw there was a ferry docked there and it looked like it was loading people. So Yon went to the ticket booth and asked the man how much a ticket was.

"60000 PokeDollars," The man answered.

"That much!" Yon murmured and walked away, but she looked back at the ferry.

"_This may be my only chance!"_ Yon thought before running to the ferry and mixing into the crowd.

When Yon finally reached the inside of the ferry she realized it was bigger than she thought. She went up to a man and asked him how long it would take to get back to land.

"Three days," he answered.

Yon looked at him perplexed but thought nothing of it. She looked for an empty room to stay the night and released the Charmander from its Pokeball before going to sleep.

...

Three days passed before Yon reached what she thought was Pallet town. She returned the Charmander to its Pokeball and walked outside the small room she had been using.

During her time on the boat, Yon only came out of the small room to dump her Charmander's poo and get food for the both of them. So Yon didn't go out on the deck.

Now as she approached the landing dock, she realized she wasn't in Pallet town as she expected. And when she was on the landing dock she realized she wasn't even in Kanto anymore.

Yon ran to the first person she saw and asked them frantically where she was.

"You're in Hoenn; in fact you're in Slateport City." The woman said.

Yon stared into space, baffled on how she could have ended up in Hoenn. She thought for a long time, standing there and sometimes glancing at the Pokeball in her school bag.

Finally she released Charmander from its Pokeball. The little Lizard Pokemon came out with a red flash and a "chuu" sound.

"Do you want to join me on a little adventure?" Yon asked the Charmander.

"Char Charmander" the little orange Pokemon said happily.

"Well…" Yon started, her chest bubbling with excitement, "Do you want me to give you a name?"

"Char?" The Charmander questioned.

"So I can call you something other than Charmander." Yon explained, "How dose Charlie sound to you?"

"Charmander!" the newly named Charlie cried happily, throwing his little arms up.

"Alright lets go Charlie!" Yon howled before scooping up her little Charmander and walking off toward the Pokemon Center.

When there, she walked up to the front desk and rang the bell. Then a woman with pink hair turned around a looked at her. That's when Yon could tell she was a mess.

"Umm…can you lend me your shower?" Yon asked shyly.

"Oh…Yes, sure!" The nurse at the counter said startled, "It's in the back; the fifth door on the left."

Yon nodded an walked down the hall, still carrying an unknowing Charmander.

Before going into the bathroom she knocked and after waiting, went in and took a quick shower. Charlie also got a small bath when Yon rubbed him down with a damp rag, which he didn't like at all.

...

Yon was on the road again with a map and some food given to her by the nurse the Pokemon Center, who's name was Nurse Joy.

The thing was, Yon had to get to the first gym leader, which was at Rustboro City, on the other side of Hoenn.

When Yon looked at the map though, she found all the routes to Rustboro were too long. So she made her own.

So now Yon was staring straight at a lake on route 103. It was something she didn't expect and something she couldn't cross.

She looked around and spotted a person in a small boat and quickly ran up to him. It was an older man with grey hair and a beard.

"Um…can get a ride across the lake?" Yon asked the man.

"It's a river, not a lake," the man commented, "And it'll cost ya."

"But I don't have any money," Yon admitted "And I have to get home."

"Well then you're screwed aren'tchya." The man spat.

"But, my home is just across the river." Yon wailed, acting, "And I can't swim across this, especially not with Charlie." She looked down at her Charmander and almost smirked a bit.

The man sighed and finally let her in the small boat. The boat ride was short but still uncomfortable and after getting off the boat, Yon pulled out some food and offered it to the man.

"What could I do with that?" the older man asked, pushing her hand away, "Keep it, you'll need it more than I will."

So Yon put the food back in her bag and made her way to the tree line.

"Wait!" The man called, stationing his boat so it didn't slide back into the water and float away, "Where are you going, there aren't any towns that way. If you go south you can make it to Oldale town."

Yon turned to the man, "That's not where I'm going though. I'm going to Rustboro City." She said calmly.

The man looked baffled as the 11 year old girl walked in the woods unknowingly.

"Wait!" The man yelled to her again.

Yon turned to face the man and held out her hands when he threw something to her.

"You'll need those too." The man said. Yon looked down to see 4 Pokeballs.

...

After a day of traveling, Yon and Charlie camped out in a small clearing.

The next morning they ate breakfast of a biscuit and set off, through the woods towards Rustboro with a compass Yon found on her schoolbag the night before leading their way.

Suddenly a shape appeared out of a bush. Spooked, Yon called on Charlie to use scratch which he did with ease. Then Yon recognized the small blue Pokemon as a Shinx.

Before Yon could even get out her Pokeball though, another Pokeball was thrown from out of nowhere. The person who threw the capturing device quickly claimed the prize that was not his and continued running.

"HEY!" Yon called, angered and chased after the man, "That's MY Pokemon! I defeated it."

The man continued running and didn't stop. Yon couldn't keep up and had to stop to catch her breath, but her Charmander had more stamina. Charlie continued running after the man angrily.

"C-Charlie WAIT!" Yon helplessly cried as she tried and failed to get up and chase after her Charmander, "It's not worth it…"

Then, a few minutes latter Yon heard a yelp from off in the forest somewhere.

"Oh no, CHARLIE!" Yon cried as she looked for the source of the sound. She came upon her Charmander but it was much better and more unexpected than she had thought.

Charlie was perfectly safe and chewing on the leg of the person who had captured her Shinx.

"You're such a good boy Charlie!" Yon cried as she ran over and gave the Charmander a hug and a kiss. Charmander bashfully blushed in return.

"As for you…" Yon started turning towards the man. He was wearing some sort of black uniform with a giant red R on it.

Yon dug into his pockets and found the Pokeball with her Shinx inside. As soon as she recovered her Shinx she put it in her book bag and began to walk off, but something interested her.

"Did you catch the rare Pokemon?" a voice from a walky-talky hooked on the thug's belt asked, "We need it to defeat that betrayer!"

Yon turned and watched the walky-talky attentively, waiting for the voice to say more.

"It's okay, we have the other Pokemon. We should be able to take out Zen!" said the voice sternly. Something about that name made Yon incredibly angry.

Yon walked over to the walky-talky and spoke gruffly into it, "I-I'm injured. A trainer attacked…but I defeated him. I need to know where I can be picked up."

"Did you capture the Pokemon?" the person on the other side of the phone asked.

"Yes. Now give me a location!" Yon pretended to be panicked with a gruff voice.

"Alright, alright, our location is right outside of Rustboro." said the brusque voice at the other end.

"Thanks!" Yon said again before dropping the walky-talky and taking the grunt's cloths.

...

After getting changed, Yon set off towards Rustboro city with Charlie and her new Shinx.

Rustboro was much larger than Pallid town, but she had been to Saffron City before and it was a bit smaller than that. Yon sat outside and watched the busy city as she waited for the grunts to pick her up.

Suddenly from out of the bushes a Rhyhorn, Golbat and a Gravler appeared some black clothed grunts along with them.

"Is this what you wanted?" one of the thugs called to her while holding a small Pokemon in a cage.

Yon recognized the Pokemon, but couldn't remember its name. Yon could also tell that the little blue and black Pokemon was very frightened.

"H-how did you know it was me?" asked Yon, a little frightened as she took off her team rocket hat.

"Thugs never say thanks." said one of the goons holding the little blue Pokemon. It shook the Pokemons' cage only to frighten it more.

"What are you fools doing back!" said a voice from behind Yon.

The goons and Yon turned to see a pretty girl who was young, about Yon's age, with black hair tied into two buns.

"ROXANNE!" All the goons yelled as they sent their Pokemon toward her with the intent to attack.

"Geodude use Rock Tomb." The girl, Roxanne, said simply and the Golbat was crushed under heavy stones.

The Geodude came out from behind the girl Roxanne as well as a Pokemon Yon recognized as a Nosepass.

"Gravler use Rock throw." called one of the goons.

"Charlie use Tail whip and knock those stones back at them!" Yon called to her Charmander behind her. Suddenly, Charlie started to get courageous, and followed his master's orders. The rocks were flung back at the Gravler and damaged him a bit.

Yon looked at her Charmander and commanded him to use Smokescreen, a move that she knew he knew because Charlie used it in hunting. The smoke was thick but it was still an advantage.

She heard Roxanne command her Nosepass to use Rock Throw, so Yon commanded Charlie to use Ember.

The smoke cleared and the grunts where running and returning their injured Pokemon to their Pokeballs but leaving the little blue Pokemon in its cage and not taking it with them.

"They really are stupid." Roxanne commented as she walked over to Yon and helped her up, "They even left that Riolu here that they wanted so badly."

"D-do you know them?" Yon asked timidly.

"Yeah, they're Team Rocket, an evil Pokemon Terrorist organization." Roxanne said, flipping her hair, "I though, with that outfit of yours, you were one of them."

"N-NO! Heavens no!" Yon said with alarm, "They stole one of my Pokemon that I was going to capture. I got really angry and my Charmander, Charlie, ran after them."

"Oh…" Roxanne said plainly, "Then is that your Pokemon?"

"Um…yeah," Yon lied and went over to the cage to catch the Pokémon.

"I guess you're a trainer, so have you come to battle me?" Roxanne asked with interest.

"Oh, you're the gym leader!" Yon cried out in shock, "I'm so sorry to trouble you; you must have plenty of things to do!"

"No, no, it's no trouble at all! I wanted to kick those thugs' butts!" Roxanne said with energy.

"Ah…I can't battle you now though." Yon said sadly

"Why not?"

"I am not strong enough yet. But I will go train!"

And with that, Yon ran down the path to route 104.

...

Yon opened her eyes to the sun shining through the treetops and casting dappled shadows over the forest floor. She looked next to her and saw her Charmander, Charlie, and her new Shinx and Riolu, which she named Aniluxx and Lucas respectively.

Yon had been training since the day when she met Roxanne for the first time. Now she had to train more and get ready for her match.

A movement appeared from the trees and two Pokemon, one lavender and the other white.

"I think I should catch more Pokemon," Yon muttered to herself while her Pokemon were waking up.

...

After three days of training, Yon arrived at the Rustboro gym with Charlie right beside her.

"Roxanne, I'm ready to battle you now!" Yon called once she entered the Gym.

The lights suddenly turned on and many desks and chairs appeared.

"What's this?" Yon called as people began barreling in and sitting in the chairs.

"Oh, sorry," Roxanne admitted as she appeared at the end of the row of desks, "I've had sooooo many challengers that everyone now has to take a written test to battle me."

The tests were handed out and Yon began reading and answering each question carefully. She knew all the answers, and the test was incredibly simple, so Yon was finished way before the timer.

She handed her test in and waited a few moments while some of Roxanne's nerds graded the tests.

"And the person with the privilege to challenge me is…" Roxanne called, then there was a great pause as she grabbed the highest marked test and looked at it carefully. There was a look of utter shock on her face.

"The person with the highest score and a PERFECT score is…" Roxanne paused again then pointed to Yon, "You!"

Yon smiled to herself as everyone looked at her. She climbed from her desk and walked down to the waiting battle field.

"Nobody's got a perfect score before!" Roxanne said, once Yon was in hearing distance, "How-"

"You see Roxanne, I was going to be a Pokemon researcher before I began my journey," Yon explained, "so I studied everything about Pokemon. My parents wouldn't allow me to have a Pokemon of my own though."

"I see…" Roxanne began, "You and me aren't so different. What's you name."

Yon thought for as second, looking at her skin, "Ivory."

"Well, Ivory, a two on two battle then?" Roxanne called to her opponent.

"Okay," Yon began and looked at her Pokeballs, "Go, Lucas"

The Riolu released itself from it's Pokeball after his master had called. It stood poised and ready to attack.

"Alright, Geodude, you too!" Roxanne called as she threw her Pokeball.

"Lucas use Foresight!" Yon called to her Riolu, who used the attack quite plainly.

"So your trying to get every hit on my Pokemon you can." Roxanne concluded, "Geodude, use Rock Throw,"

"Lucas use Quick Attack and knock the Stones away!" Yon said quickly.

Lucas did what it was told and the stones flung back and hit Geodude, as far as Lucas and Yonkaro could tell. Abruptly though, more stones came flying towards Lucas.

"Lucas use Endure!" Yon said quickly and Lucas did so, blocking most of the stones.

Still, a sudden pain attacked Yon, like the of stones hitting her arms and legs. Yon knew that Lucas had taken some damage.

"Geodude, now use Rock Tomb!" Roxanne called to her Pokemon.

Her Geodude did as it was told and a shower of rocks began coming down on Lucas.

"Dodge it Lucas!" Yon cried out and the Riolu jumped out of the way right as the rocks came barreling down on him.

As the dust the blow kicked up began to clear, Yon saw that Lucas had avoided the attack for the most part, but his tail was caught. Lucas, who realized this immediately, began trying to dig it out of the rubble of stones.

Roxanne let out a little laugh, "Geodude, use Tackle!"

The Geodude was coming at Lucas very quickly. Yon thought this was it, a blow like that from a rock Pokemon would do a lot of damage. Then something clicked in her mind.

"Lucas use Counter!" Yon yelled to her Riolu.

Lucas looked to her and right when Geodude was about to hit him, Lucas focused on his opponent and he jabbed the Geodude right in the face. Immediately it fell to the ground, incapacitated.

"Geodude is unable to battle!" the referee call out, "The opponent's Riolu, Lucas, is the winner!"

"B-but, how did you know all of your Riolu's attacks or even it's level?" Roxanne asked her opponent in shock.

"I'd read plenty on the Pokemon from each region and my uncles from the different regions gave me books on new Pokemon that had only been recently discovered." Yon continued as she returned her Riolu.

"Lets go Chou!" Yon cried as she released her next Pokemon.

A Beautifly appeared from it's Pokeball, ready to battle.

"Looks like you have been training!" Roxanne shouted to Yon as she released her Nosepass, "Use Rock Throw Nosepass!"

"Chou quickly, use Harden!" Yon called to her Beautifly as about ten rocks came flying towards her.

Chou used Harden and when the rocks hit her it did much less damage than it would have. Still, Yon felt plenty of pain all over as the rocks hit her Pokemon.

"I have trained for three days at the nearby trainer school." Yon told Roxanne with confidence, "I battled a lot of powerful kids there. So I won't loose to you!"

"Humph, well that interesting," Roxanne said with a smirk, "because I go to that school too!"

"No wonder," Yon began, "the kids there are so powerful!"

"Nosepass," Roxanne called to her Pokemon, "use Rock Tomb!"

"Chou is faster than you think!" Yon yelled to her opponent, "Chou, dodge!"

Chou dodged quickly so Yon called out for her to use String Shot. Chou did that as well, wrapping her opponent in a sticky web.

"Ugg…Nosepass use Harden!" Roxanne called to her Pokemon, preparing for an attack.

Yon giggled a bit, "Use Absorb Chou!"

She heard a gasp from Roxanne as Yon's Beautifly, Chou, proceeded to absorb all of Nosepass' energy. Roxanne fell to her knees in defeat as her Pokemon did.

"You win," Roxanne sighed then looked up with a smile, "but it was a great battle!"

"Thanks!" Yon exclaimed with a joyful face.

Suddenly, the pain in her stomach from when Lucas and Chou were hit, ached her and she collapsed on one knee on the other side of the battlefield. Roxanne, who was already walking toward the female trainer to give her a badge, began running towards her in concern, along with the ref.

"I'm fine," Yon reassured the two others, "No need to worry…"

"What happened?" Asked the ref.

"I didn't hit you did I?" Roxanne asked with concern.

All the other trainers who had been taking the test, watched with equal concern.

"No, I injured myself while I was training." Yon lied.

"Well then we better get you to the Pokemon center!" Roxanne told her and helped her up.

...

At the Pokemon Center nurse joy examined and bandaged her wounds and told her she could spend the night. After the pink-haired nurse left, Roxanne came in.

"How are you," she asked with concern.

Yon looked at her, smiled, and asked, "Do you know where the next gym is?"

"Your in no condition to go to Dewford!" Roxanne cried out before realizing the information she had given and covered her mouth.

"Ha-ha, so I'm heading for Dewford next." Yon laughed and looked at Roxanne's concerned face, "Don't worry, I'm not impulsive like most trainers are unless I am utterly obsessed with it. I'll stay the night because I'm allowed and because it's more convenient."

Roxanne was silent for a moment, "I want to give this to you."

Roxanne held out her hand and in her palm was the Stone Badge, "I think you and me could be great friends!" she said happily.

Yon paused before grabbing the hand that was holding her new Stone Badge and shaking it, "I think we can too!" Yon whispered thankfully and tears filled her eyes.

"Huh, what is it Ivory?" Roxanne asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Yon reassured her.

**End of Stone Chapter…**


End file.
